Dynasty Warriors Orochi Fanfic
by ChenChong91
Summary: This fanfic is set in Ancient China at the start of Si Shui Gate in 189.A.D as Orochi is freed in the mystic realm. Orochi is deciding to descend upon Ancient China instead of creating a new world as he prepared to create a new timeline and future...
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fanfic is done and written by everyone on my RP forum located in my homepage. They are: Jiang Wei(ChenChong91) is **The Three Spearmen**(me)

Deacol is **Machao**

Sun Shang Xiang is **Keeper of Fatestones**

okun0ichio is **YYYQiu**

and **the rest of my RP members**.

Disclaimer: This fanfic is not a product of Koei but Koei owned all the characters. I just own the storyline with my RP members. That's it.

**Prelude (The Beginning)**

Liu Bei and his sworn brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei have been invited to join Yuan Shao's coalition. Gongsun Zan brought Zhao Yun to join Liu Bei's cause, while Liu Biao brought Huang Zhong, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong and Yue Ying to join him as well. Xing Cai had grown up and decided to join her father Zhang Fei. Ma Chao joined Liu Bei temporarily upon request of his father Ma Teng. Jiang Wei in his journey from Tian Shui joined Ma Chao in his quest to join Liu Bei as well.

Cao Cao was the one who suggested that a coalition force is needed to stop Dong Zhuo. But Yuan Shao was a incapable leader. It is up to him to destroy Dong Zhuo's Tyranny. He gathered his capable officers, including Sima Yi and Deng Ai who just joined him, along with his cousins, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. Pang De joined Cao Cao temporarily upon request of his lord Ma Teng. Deng Ai had been studying under Sima Yi and knew how to hold his own against enemies using weapons.

Sun Jian, the famous Tiger of Jiang Dong was the one who defeated the band of pirates around the Jiang Dong when he was young. His children, Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang had grown up. He too gathered up his capable officers such as Cheng Pu, who uses a serpent spear and Huang Gai, as well as capable strategists, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng and Lu Xun. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao joined his cause at their father Qiao Xuan's request. Lu Xun also joined Sun Jian because he wanted to learn how to set fire to a huge gate like Si Shui Gate and learn from Zhou Yu.

Yuan Shao, the proud lord of He Bei. He had many capable as well as not so capable officers around him. He is proud, arrogant and cannot decide for himself. He needs capable strategist as well as ensuring that he doesn't become senile in future. He has fierce warriors like Zhang He, Yan Liang and Wen Chou and the beautiful Zhen Ji at his side.

Dong Zhuo, the current evil tyrant. He became who he was because he felt safe to do so because of fierce warriors like Hua Xiong and Lu Bu. He had capable strategists like Jia Xu and Li Ru but would he listen to them when he is being tyranical? He loved the beautiful Diao Chan but Lu Bu also had his eyes on her as well... How would Diao Chan use the chain plot to kill Dong Zhuo?

Dong Zhuo sat in his seat in the audience hall. His title is now "Grand Master" for being able to control Emperor Shao so easily. He laughed and made merry with his women before drinking more wines.

Somewhere near Nanman, the Nanman king Meng Huo and Nanman Queen Zhu Rong have heard of battles around the central plains. They became curious and wanted to join the battle and have fun with the northerners...

Somewhere near the mystic realm, the serpent King Orochi is imprisoned by Taigong Wang, Nu Wa, Fu Xi and Sanzang Fashi. Sanzang Fashi had freed Sun Wukong but he refused to submit to her and escaped to the era of Dong Zhuo's tyranny. Somewhere...Da Ji is plotting to free Orochi... with the help of Himiko.

Orochi...secretly summoned the Samurai Warriors from the future Warring States of Japan. They arrived at the mystic realm, Wu Hang Mountain. They can choose to either aid Da Ji or help Taigong Wang defeat Da Ji and the rest... However, Orochi is already awakened and he could escape at any time he wished..

At Wu Hang Mountain...

Nobunaga sits in his camp which was warped by the Demon Snake Orochi, he chuckles as he looks around at his men, stroking the hair on his chin he gives a devilish smirk, Katsui and Toshiee await on one side and Keiji and Nohime on the other side (Since Ranmaru has a person he can join in) Katsui relently speaks out "My Lord, the armies of the Demon Snake Orochi have assembled at Wu Hang along with the Army of Taigong" Nobunaga continues to stroke his chin "Is that so..?" Nobunaga replies he looks in deep thought at his retainers and smirks deivshly "The Demon Orochi has yet to see what the true demon king is truely capable off and soon he'll revoke that name haha, now we shall march against this demon" His retainers bow "The army of the Devil Shibata, shall be victorious" Toshiee exclaims "Alright, time for some real action and see what these creepy snake dudes are capable off!" Keiji shouts merrily, Nobunaga takes his sword and points out towards the mountain (Wu Hang) "We shall march on Wu Hang and show them the power of the true demon King". The army of Oda clan rushed forth like torrents of waves...attacking any hostiles in the way.

At the Alliance forces main camp...

Xiao Qiao took out her dress from the drawer and patted it to remove the dust and dirt that might have gathered. She slipped it on and tighten the cloth around her waist. She searched the top of the table for the choker and tied it around her neck. She put on her silk socks, followed by her shoes. She tied up her hair in a ponytail and adjusted the ribbon. She picked up her battle fans and left the room to look for her older sister Da Qiao. Xiao Qiao skipped around the main camp merrily, smiling all the time. The soilders will always stop what they were doing to look at her whenever she passes by. It was the winter season and the leaves have all fallen off, the gound was covered by snow and the temperature was low. Everyone wants to go home but they could not, for the tyrant Dong Zhuo was causing chaos in the capital....She thought.

Da Qiao takes the clothing from the draws in her tent in the Wu Camp, she places the formal dress on looking solemenly into the mirror with a worried expression she quickly takes the batons from the side and ties them to the side of her dress exits the tent and looks around before she heads around the camp I should find Xiao and Sun Ce.. she thought to herself and begins to search for both of them.

"The Tyrant Dong Zhou.. broughy all this choas into this peace but my beloveded has to fight against him along with Zhou Yu, I hope Xiao is okay" Da quickly notices Xiao skipping around and an odd look comes upon her face and walks towards Xiao "Xiao! Xiao!" she calls out.

Xiao Qiao heard someone calling her and turned in the direction of the voice. A smile appeared on her face and she waved wildly with both her hands, "Sis!" She looked at Da Qiao's attire from head to toe, "How was your room? It's a pity that we're not going to be staying in the same room...." The smile faded from her face and was replaced by a frown. Xiao Qiao lowered her head and shrugged.

Da Qiao smiles vaguely "My room is nice, maybe not as nice as our ones in our homeland of Wu.." She sighs and shrugs slightly " Your even hyper even in these drastic times huh?" Da Qiao chuckles barely to herself "How is Zhou Yu, Xiao?" she tilts her head towards Xiao and smiles yet worriedly at the same time I hope everyone comes back safe from this battle oh.. if only this tyrant had not came but they must do what they do she thought to herself.

Xiao Qiao brighten up at the mention of Zhou Yu, "Lord Zhou Yu is really good-looking! He's a really caring person and he can play loooads of musical instruments! And you should see how cool he is when he is in battle! Aaah...." the younger Qiao closed her eyes and gasped dreamily. Then she realised something and started jumping up and down, "What about Sun Ce? What do you think of him? Tell me! Tell me!"

Da Qiao smiles warmly "Alright alright, calm down now then I'll tell you about Lord Sun Ce" the older Qiao nods and sits down on the floor "Like Zhou Yu he is a loving and caring person if something bad ever happened to Lord Sun Jian he'd be good enough to take his place not, he can be a bit hot blooded at times and let the heat of the battle get to him but he is really kind and loving towards me, he may not play instruments like Zhou Yu but he is good at things" Da smiles widely at Xiao but sighs worriedly.

"That's it?" Xiao Qiao felt disapointed, "I expected more from the eldest son of the tiger of Jiang... Jiang... Jiang Dawn or something. Anyway, there's this Lu Bu guy. Everyone is talking about him. And Zhou Yu seems pretty worried about this guy. Who is he?" Xiao Qiao's eyes glowed with curiosity, "And there's also this Diao Chan girl, they say that she is a beautiful woman and that she can sing and dance very well."

"Oh really.. Yeah this Lu Bu does sound trouble-some from what the other says and Diao Chan ugh Dong Zhou's combucine (spelling?) by the sounds of it" Da Qiao shrugs slightly "Sun Ce seems quite confident about this battle but if Lord Zhou Yu is worried about him I then he'll be a problem I guess, I just want Sun Ce to come out of this safe and sound so we can return to Wu and be happy but he has to do what he has to do" Da Qiao nods slightly looking at Xiao.

"I really miss father...... When is this war going to end?" Xiao Qiao then put her hands on her stomach and whined, "Sis, I'm hungry...... I want to eat dim sum!" The younger Qiao grabbed her sister's hands and started swinging it from left to right. It's really unusual for a 16 years old girl to be so hyper and childish. Xiao Qiao never did notice that and just does what she wants. Even now, she still believes in fairies and happy endings and that good will always triumph over evil. She had been with her older sister for as long as she could remember.

-------------

Marching upon Luo Yang with the rest of the coalition, Sun Jian spoke with his children. "Ce, Quan.... I want you to protect Shang Xiang, do you understand?" Both men nodded their agreement.

"Father! I'm not a child anymore!" the young tigress shouted.

"Of course you're not. But you ARE still my daughter. And I will not have that fiend Dong Zhuo lay a hand upon you!" She stiffened at the thought.

"Unless, of course, you want him to get you...?" teased Ce.

"Brother, do not tease her..." murmured Quan.

While the two talked, Sun Jian could not help but smile.

"These three will do me proud..." He thought as he led his army toward Si Shui Gate as vanguards.

I wish father would stop treating me like a child.... But I'm surprised he even allowed me to come. I'll use this battle to show him how much I've grown; and then he'll have to take me with him, no matter the danger! Thought Sun Shang Xiang as she followed her father, Sun Jian's lead.

Ling Cao marches by the royal family of Sun while the young Ling Tong, his son, follows along.

Somewhere near the main tent...

Jiang Wei lay his double war trident and a normal trident by his side. He glanced toward the coming battle of Si Shui Gate.

"That Gate seems infallible. There must be a way to overcome it!" said Jiang Wei as he walked over to the Ma Chao.

Ma Chao smirks towards Jiang Wei "Even the greatest of oppenents shall fall to the spear of Justice, for Dong Zhou has done injustice to the people of this land and the emperor" Chao nods and places his spear on the weapon rack besides him "And with such great soldiers and strategists on our side we will surely win!" Ma Chao lets out a burst of laughter and takes a seat in the camp around the fire.

Jiang Wei looked a bit amused at Ma Chao's confidence. He pointed toward the banner of Liu Bei.

"What do you think of Lord Liu Bei? I have heard he is a man from a great lineage but his life is started as a straw weaver. I have doubts believing his words that he is of the Imperial Liu family..."

He then pointed toward the direction of the province of Liang Zhou.

"Dong Zhuo has hurt our people from Tian Shui as well...I wonder why has Lord Ma Teng sent his capable son to aid Lord Liu Bei and General Pang De to help Lord Cao Cao..." said Jiang Wei as he put his weapons onto a nearby weapon rack.

"Lord Liu Bei is a man of virtue and honor whom puts his people first, he fights for justice as do I. His officers are quite note worthy such as Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and his great strategist Zhuge Liang his not man which would lie to the people" Ma Chao nods "My father most likely wanted to support the other forces, any way Liu Bei and the others most likely need the help anyway" Ma Chao scratches his chin and looks over at Jiang Wei "I heard that the Tyrant has a powerful warrior by the name of Lu Bu hmm?" Ma Chao asks quizzically.

Jiang Wei glanced at Ma Chao's eyes. They looked really confident even at the mention of Lu Bu, which sent hordes of warriors panicking. Perhaps he could defeat Lu Bu if he is strong enough! Jiang Wei thought hard for a plan that will counter Lu Bu's might but could not since there was lack of information on Lu Bu other than the rumor of him being the strongest in the land.

"Lord Ma Chao, I have heard that Lu Bu is all for brawn and apparently lacks brain. Perhaps we could use that against him. However, there are strategists within Dong Zhuo's forces...Jia Xu and Li Ru are formidable." Jiang Wei stated.

Ma Chao smirks "The Tyrant thinks he has China in his grasp and a large army at it too.. meaning why would he need to listen to his strategists he could be ignorant and not even listen to his strategists" Ma Chao then ponders on what Jiang Wei just said "There will be no point in attacking Lu Bu straight on, perhaps.. an ambush may take him off guard or a fire attack? any how we need something which will weaken him right?" Ma Chao tilts his head mean while..

The Coalition's camp was filled with excitement and energy, as there was movement in each direction. No matter where you walked, there was someone moving as well. Most of the soldiers were running around camp, making last minute preparations; for they knew that come tomorrow, they would be in for perhaps the greatest fight of their lives. Others felt it was no point in worrying about things that had yet to come. They sat around their own campfires, doing various things, such as: laughing, telling stories, eating and drinking, and having a good time. A few were training here and there, as they had heard rumors of Dong Zhuo's powerful generals and trained if they should ever face them.

Liu Bei sits in his tent at the Coalition camp, he looks around at his officers "So the Tyrant Dong Zhou has taken the Capital and took the Han himself.. is this the end of the Han no it isn't I must stop him at all costs" Liu Bei quickly reads a few letters which was sent to him Oh the Mighty Ma Chao from Liang is coming I heard he is a powerful warrior, I should thank Ma Teng for this assistance Liu Bei takes a quiff and dips it into some ink and begins to write on some tea stained paper.

One of these men was Zhao Yun, a young calvary general who had previously served Yuan Shao, but left him, after finding out how arrogant he was. After traveling a bit, he found himself now serving Gongsun Zan. How ironic. Wielding his mighty Dragon Spear, the young warrior slashed this way and that, as if he was already fighting Dong Zhuo's soldiers. Despite the fact it was winter time and very cold, Zhao Yun felt hot as he was wearing his armor and still training. As he breathed in and out, his breathe was shown.

"Zhao Yun!" someone called out to him. The young warrior turned and looked as it was his lord, Gongsun Zan. He quickly ran up to him and bowed, respectively.

"My lord." Zhao Yun said. Gongsun Zan nodded, motioning for him to stand.

"I've been looking for you, Zhao Yun." Gongsun Zan said. "I'm going to speak with Yuan Shao about the battle that is to come. I want you to escort me. Come." he ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Zhao Yun said, obeying as he walked side-by-side with his master, while holding his spear in his hand.

Jiang Wei noticed the Little Dragon of Chang Shan with a quick glance. He had admired his strength, intelligence and honor as a warrior. He decided to take Ma Chao to see Zhao Yun as he was walking with his master and lord Gongsun Zan.

"Lord Ma Chao, we should go and greet General Zhao Yun!" Jiang Wei suggested as he pulled gently Ma Chao's hand and brought him to greet Zhao Yun.

Jiang Wei gave a deep bow and saluted Zhao Yun while he was walking.

"Lord Zhao Yun, it is nice to see you. My name is Jiang Wei, from Tian Shui. I do admire your strength and wits. I wish to spar with you sometime in strategy and valor as well..."

Zhao Yun and Gongsun Zan proceeded to the main camp to speak with Yuan Shao, the supreme commander of the coliation. Why Gongsun Zan would want to speak with him was anyone's guess. Many people knew that the two of them didn't really get along or agree with each other, so it was a miracle that one of them was going to see the other.

As the two of them proceeded to walk across camp, Zhao Yun stopped as he saw two figures come towards him. He looked as one of them was a young warrior, whom he did not know personally, but looked smart because of his looks. The other figure was Ma Chao, whom he had heard much of, as his family was famous, not only in Xi Province, but also across most of the nothern part of China, for their calvary. He looked as the young warrior bowed to him and introduced himself, his name being Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun bowed back to him, in respect.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jiang Wei." Zhao Yun said, smiling. "I, as well, look forward to discuss strategy with you next time we have a chance." He looked as his master was walking, and bowed one more time to both him and Ma Chao, before running to catch up with his master.

Zhao Yun, together with Gongsun Zan, arrived in the supreme leader's tent, which is where Yuan Shao and many of his generals were currently residing. Amongest them were: Yuan Shao's sons, Yuan Tan, Yuan Xi, and Yuan Shang, his strategists, Tian Feng and Ju Shou, and his warriors, Yan Liang and Wen Chou. They were all talking at a table with each other, but stopped as the two stepped into the tent. At the head of the table was none other than Yuan Shao, himself, who smiled an arrogant smile at Gongsun Zan. Gongsun Zan scowled at Yuan Shao, and Zhao Yun could feel his master's anger. He had to do his best to ensure a fight would not break out.

"Ah, Gongsun Zan." Yuan Shao said. "Nice of you to join us." He then looked at Zhao Yun. "Zhao Yun. I was wondering what happened to you after you ran off. And here you are, serving Gongsun Zan. A pity. But in any case, it is good to see you again." he said. Zhao Yun respectly bowed to his former master, but was stopped by Gongsun Zan.

"Stop, Zhao Yun." Gongsun Zan commanded. "You are no longer one of his men. You do not have to bow to him." Gongsun Zan said, with anger in his voice. It was not directed at Zhao Yun, but at the arrogant Yuan Shao.

"Well now, I assume you didn't just barge in here to disrespect me?" Yuan Shao said, as one of his servants poured him and his men a drink. His sons were watching their father closely, while his two generals had their hands on their swords, just in case.

"Yes, I came here to tell you, that though we are fighting together, I have no intention of joining up with you." Gongsun Zan said. "My army, the White Riders, are strong enough by ourselves to handle whatever it is that Dong Zhuo throws at us." Zhao Yun looked worriedly, as both his master and former master locked eyes with each other, glaring each other down.

Ma Chao smirks as he sees Zhao Yun past and shrugs lightly "I hear he is a powerful warrior but powerful enough to face the 'mighty' Lu Bu?" Ma Chao looks towards Jiang Wei quizzically awaiting an answer from Jiang Wei he crosses his arms and tilts his head.

Ma Yun Lu, sister of Ma Chao and daughter of Ma Teng, finished training with some soldiers and decided to go have some food. She picked up a baozi at the kitchens and ate it as she walked the freezing grounds. Spotting her brother in the distance, she ran towards him.

"Hey Ma Chao!" Yun Lu greeted before taking a bite out of her baozi. She smiled at the man talking to Ma Chao. "And hello Jiang Wei."

Cao Pi growled softly as the cold winds came slashing at him when he swept open his tent flaps. The temperature was quite low, and Cao Pi pulled his cape around him as he trudged through the snow towards his father's tent. Cao Cao sat at his table, studying an assortment of scrolls with Cao Ang standing beside him.

"What is it, Cao Pi?" he asked his son without looking up.

"Father, I have heard that Sun Jian has already marched off to battle. Shall we be doing anything of the sort?" Cao Pi answered.

"I know of that, and Yuan Shao never gave the order for them to do so." Cao Cao looked away from his scrolls and stood up. "Yuan Shao is a fool, but he is the leader of this coalition. I shall go and talk to that man." In a regal manner, he strode towards the door. "Cao Ang, Cao Pi, come with me."

"Yes father," the two brothers answered in unison. Cao Pi eyed his brother as they followed their father out of the tent into the blistering cold once again. To him, Cao Ang stood in the way of the throne. Cao Cao also favoured Ang more, and Cao Pi was jealous of his older brother. He did not get along with him very well.

"So, how is…life?" asked Cao Ang as the group of three walked to Yuan Shao's tent. They never talked much, but Ang was always trying to lessen the tension between the two of them with some chat.

"Cold," answered Cao Pi as coldly as the icy winds around them.

"Zihuan, you should really loosen up a bit like your brother," commented Cao Cao.

Cao Pi growled but said nothing in reply.

"Well, here we are!" said Cao Ang somewhat happily when they neared the tent. "We can finally get away from this freezing environment."

The guards outside Yuan Shao's tent bowed and gave way to Cao Cao.

"I feel sorry for them, they have to stand in this blizzard twenty four seven," Cao Ang muttered to Pi.

"You feel sorry for everyone, Ang," answered Cao Pi. He let his cape drop back behind him as they entered the 'Supreme Leader's' tent. At once, he felt relieved as the warmth inside the tent warmed his freezing body.

Cao Cao noticed that Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan were glaring at each other. He knew the two disliked each other. But for the sake of the country, they would have to unite and defeat Dong Zhuo.

"Hello men, having a friendly staring competition are we?" Cao Cao asked with smirk on his face. Well, at least it was an attempt to break it up between the two commanders.

Yuan Shao was holding a meeting with his fellow officers and leaders of the coalitions when a messenger dashed in just after Cao Cao finished his sarcastic statement.

"Lord Sun Jian and his forces have taken the lead!" reported the male messenger.

"Ah...you may go now." ordered Yuan Shao as he turned toward his half brother.

"Yuan Shu, you are not fit to fight on the frontline, you may provide support for Sun Jian's unit." asked Yuan Shao haughtily since he was always a step ahead of his half brother in term of military strength or power and perhaps nobility.

"Grr...damn Sun Jian...Common whelp..." grumbled Yuan Shu who apparently hated Sun Jian since he was taking all the glory while he... a man of the same noble lines as Yuan Shao, be forced to provide supply... Still this could be a chance...he thought secretly.

"Did you say something?" asked Yuan Shao as he rolled his eyes.

"I will provide support...then." said Yuan Shu as he bowed and took his leave.

At the supply depot...Yuan Shu plotted something, he put the least amount of grains in a row of wheelcarts and asked Ji Ling, his favourite officer who used a War trident, similar to Jiang Wei's to transport.

"Get those supplies...slowly to Sun Jian when his army faltered and if he blame you for his own defeat, simply say the supplies weren't enough due to this cold winter weather."

"Yes, sir." said Ji Ling as he rode on his steed and continued his mission.

Well, this is certainly interesting... From what I've been told, this...Dong Zhuo...is quite the womanizer. She tugged her skirt and top on, and checked her hair in the mirror. She then picked up her prized Dark Moon Flute from it's shelf and her bladewhip, Allure, next to it. That's one benefit to being married into the Yuan family, Zhen thought, we have better accomodations. But Yuan Xi is such a bore.... Departing her tent, Zhen Ji decided to wander the camp. As she passed the tent used for strategy by the leaders, she noticed a particular man. Lords Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu were there. That must be Lord Cao Cao and his sons, Cao Ang and Cao Pi. Deciding not to interrupt, she continued walking. Many officers watched as she strode, and she couldn't help but smirk. I already found the prize I desire....

Cao Cao crossed his arms as he watched the messenger leave before turning back to Yuan Shao.

"Are we going to move our forces into battle soon then, Yuan Shao?" he asked. "We've waited long enough."

Meanwhile, Cao Pi had somewhat tuned out of the meeting because nothing much was going on. He looked around without interest. But someone outside the tent caught his eye. A woman holding a flute in her hand walked by. She had walked by too quickly for Pi to get a good look at her, but he had enough time to register that she was a rare beauty. He continued staring at the doorway until he felt someone nudge him in the arm.

Cao Pi turned around, and realised it was his brother who had nudged him. Ang looked at him and mouthed, "Listen!" to him.

"Tch." Cao Pi rolled his eyes but did as told.

Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao continued glaring at one another, but looked as Cao Cao, one of the feudal lords, arrived. Gongsun Zan bowed, as did Zhao Yun. Unlike Yuan Shao, Gongsun Zan respected Cao Cao, for he knew strength and power when he could see it. He then turned to Yuan Shao.

"Just watch Yuan Shao." he said. "It will be me and my troops who defeat Dong Zhuo. Just wait and see!"

And with that, he stormed out of the tent with Zhao Yun behind him. Gongsun Zan passed Ma Chao and Jiang Wei once more, and Zhao Yun looked at them. He bowed, happy to see them again.

"Nice to see you again, my friends." he said. He looked at the young woman who was near Ma Chao and bowed to her, as well. She seemed familar, but he didn't really know her. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Zhao Yun." he said, introducing himself.

Jiang Wei gave a light smile at Ma Yun Lu. She looked boisterous like Sun Shang Xiang and yet has her own beauty in her own way which Jiang Wei could not describe with words, perhaps...like a thorn that protects the flower, which get ignored due to flower beauty. This means many women are likely to be more charming than Ma Yun Lu but he was sure she had her own as well.

He bowed briefly to Ma Yun Lu before noticing Gongsun Zan marching off with Zhao Yun in tow. He suspected something is going to happen.

"Be careful, Lord Zhao Yun. Protect Lord Gongsun Zan if you can!" warned Jiang Wei.

Meanwhile at Wu Hang mountain, mystic realm...

Okuni felt the world spinning around her. She opened her eyes slowly. At first, everything was blurry. She put her right hand on her forehead and sat up , "Where... Where am I?" She looked around and saw a giant buddha statue at her left. She nearly jumped. She stood up and looked around for her umbrella. She found it near the edge of the ground. She cautionly picked up her umbrella and glanced around. Where is this place? The area was empty and not a single soul was in sight. Okuni started to feel scared. Her heartbeat increased rapidly, her palms started sweating and she tighten her grip on her umbrella. Oh, what should I do... She looked from her left to her right and her right to her left. If only Keiji...

Ginchiyo arrived at the main camp, she looked all around her at the soilders preparing and hastily running around.  
"Hmmm.....well it seems that this force will do good with the might of the Tachibana here"  
She said before dismounting her horse and ordering some troops to feed it and give it some water.  
Ginchiyo then pulled out a chair and sat down to have a drink with her troops.

The Oda Army, led by Nobunaga himself, marched toward Mt. Hu Wang, to engage against the armies of Orochi. His generals all rode beside him, having their own thoughts for the coming battle. One of those generals was Keiji Maeda, who was riding atop his giant horse, Matsukaze. He was lying down with his two-pronged spear behind him, napping. He ordered one of his troops to wake him when they arrived there. Most of the army whispered as they looked at the sleeping general. Even some of the generals were wondering about Keiji. His uncle, Toshie, was embarrassed to be seen with him, as he rode along side him.

"What does he think he is doing?!" Toshie thought. "He's embarrassing himself. And me!" Soon, Keiji's loud snore was heard as he was sleeping, making most nearby, burst out sighed, and made a mental note to hurt his nephew when this was over.

I-I need to get myself out of here...... Okuni was getting goosebumps. She gathered all her courage and slowly moved her left foot, then her right...... This isn't so bad...... She continued walking, looking from left to right for any signs of people. She could hear the sound of horses stampeding in the distance. Okuni brightened up and ran towards the direction that the noise is coming from. She ran for a while, stopped and panted. Normally, Mikos don't need to do alot of running. After a few seconds or so, she continued running towards the noise. She could hear the stampeding getting louder, she could also hear people laughing. Then, she saw a flag. To be more specific, the ODA flag. It can only mean one thing. The direction that she was running towards lies the Oda army. She froze for a moment and her feet stood rooted to the ground. Her eyes widened. She ran as fast as she could towards the Oda army and started screaming loudly, "Keiji! Keiji!"

A great hall was to be seen, this hall had a roof which seems to never stop up in the air and was filled with gold patterns and designs. Directly in the center of the hall was a chair and sat in the chair was the beautiful Nu Wa and besides her was Taigong Wang pacing about.

"Child, you must stop pacing about your giving me a migrane" she said

"I cannot, i... well i have to figure out what that orochi is planning" he said flustered

"Come, you are the great Taigong Wang are you not?" she asked standing up

"Why yes, yes i am" he said stopping in his tracks

"Well then follow me, i have to show you something" She said walking off to the balcony, Taigong wang just followed intrigued.

"Look, the Oda forces are here and Orochi obviously knows it, all we can do is be patient,and all will be revealed in due time" She said smiling...

Orochi lay asleep in his prison cell on the Wu Hang Mountain. It was a open ground that was surrounded by magic spells that bound him in his position. He grumbled and tossed around in his small chamber...He looked to the sky and noticed a banner of the Oda falling to the ground.

"Come...Mighty mortals." bellowed Orochi as he sat up awoke.

~Hanbei~

Shigeharu, who'd just fallen into an afternoon nap, enjoying the warm beam of the sun, was quite startled when all of sudden it felt as if the ground had given away under him.  
A gasp escaped his lips and he sat up in surprise, only to find himself in a place that he'd never been to - or at least couldn't remember. At first he wondered if perhaps his desease had cought up with him already, weakening his body so much that he'd just died sleeping - a most... unfitting death for a samurai.

He felt a shadow falling over him and looked up in curiosity.  
Just in time he managed to throw his lite body sideways, avoiding to dodge his own weapon missing him by mere centimetres, the blade stuck halfway in the ground and the sundial shield spinning slightly.  
His heart had felt as if it wanted to jump out of his chest, now beating fast and making him shake slightly, before managing to regain his composure and shrugging it off.

Wherever he was, he was certainly not dead and at least no longer defenseless.  
Picking up the unique weapons he checked it for damage, before starting to wander over the grass. Where those tents he saw in the distance?  
Watching his breath create small clouds he only now became aware of the low temperatures and the goose bumps spreading out over his skin. Hopefully those weren't his enemies. He could use a fireplace to warm up...  
Already he felt the scratchy feeling at the back of his troath that would soon become another fit of coughing.

I am Tadakatsu Honda, well-known to be the strongest man in the land. Under my master, Lord Tokugawa, I have led my army to victory many times against the warring states in the land of the rising sun. I have been sent on yet another mission to fulfill my bloodlust in a battle against a group of local bandits. As always, I proved my utmost loyalty to Lord Tokugawa by slaughtering the bandits right down to the last man.

Tadakatsu swung his spear as the blade neatly sliced into its desired target. The bandit chief, frozen like a statue, stood in place with a startled look on his face, as if he admitted that the weapon had caught him off guard. He stayed there for a particle of a second before his separated head slid off, leaving a large hole where it had been. Following the head came the dead corpse, the headless torso and limbs falling on the ground with a silent thud. The sword in its right hand clattered as it came along, its steel blade hitting the rocks scattered across the forest floor.

Lifting his spear, Tadakatsu smiled to himself in satisfaction as he looked around to check if he had successfully completed his mission. There was not a man alive who had sworn to be part of the villainous brotherhood that had just been slain at the hands of the mighty Honda army. As he raised his long, heavy weapon into the air as a sign of victory, his men followed in unison, shouting out words of their oath as loyalty to their master, as they had always done. There were loud cheers as the soldiers patted each other on the back before they stepped into place and bowed before Tadakatsu as a sign of respect. It was a routine that occurred every time a battle was won.

Wiping the falling rain out of his face, Tadakatsu walked into the crowd of soldiers, nodding to them as he walked past each of them. But for some reason, as he moved, the sound of his footsteps seemed to fade; then the sound of rain falling on his helmet. It continued, until he could hear no more. Had he suddenly lost the natural ability to recognize sound? Startled, he put his hand to his ears. But as he did, the scene before him started to blur; at first he assumed it was the rain, but even when he checked his eyes to be dry, he couldn't figure out what was in front of him. Shaking his head, he looked around, but there was nothing. Pure darkness.

Waving his arms around like a madman, Tadakatsu attempted to grasp something. But there was nothing. He was in a void of nothingness. Even the ground beneath his feet slid out from under him. He lost all sense of everything. He couldn't feel his spear in his hand; in fact, he couldn't feel his hand.

'Is this my death?' he thought, as he realized that his consciousness was still in him. 'Is this the afterlife, so lonely, so meaningless?'

Just then, Tadakatsu felt himself hitting something hard, and he opened his eyes to see himself on the ground, his spear before him. He was relieved to know that he could see and hear again, and that he was most likely still alive… as he hoped. Standing up, he picked up his weapon and looked around. It was a plain, vast and endless; the only thing that disrupted this flat geography was a high mountain jutting up in the distance. Frowning, he slowly stepped forward as he felt his limbs moving again.

'Where am I?' he thought, gripping his spear tighter in despair.

Suddenly, there was a series of calls to his back; turning around, Tadakatsu noticed his soldiers rushing toward him. 'So, I am not alone.' As he turned toward them, the men shouted to him, "Sir, we have discovered the camp of our master! Lord Tokugawa is awaiting you!"

The mystic, Fu Xi, stood atop the roof of the Great Hall where Taigong Wang and Nu Wa were. Like them, he was also observing the coming battle that was about to happen. He put his hand on his chin, thinking to himself. "So, the Oda are soon to begin battle with Orochi's forces." he thought. "While they have the advantage in morale and troop number, that still won't be enough." Fu Xi held out his hand, and his sword instantly appeared. "Maybe I'll give them a hand, just this once." he thought, and then laughed. "Humans are truly amazing. Its time to see just what this world is capable of." He then disappeared into thin air.

Tadakatsu Honda stepped into the central tent of the camp. He closed the tent flap behind him and bowed on one knee before who he assumed to be Lord Tokugawa. Raising his head after a moment of silence, he walked over to the long table before him and seated himself in a wooden chair to the far end. He was about to ask his master if he knew what had happened, since apparently they had all been teleported here, but Tokugawa and his men had begun questioning him what had happened.

"I… Do not realize fully what has become of the world, sirs," replied Tadakatsu. "It surely is a mystery, as I lost the land before my very own eyes. This new place is… quite unfamiliar."

Then Ieyasu Tokugawa spoke.

"We ourselves do not know the situation, either. We were holding council for the battles ahead when we found the entire camp shrouded in darkness. Before we arrived here, of course."

"Do we have any clue at all of our whereabouts and the source of this strange happening?"

"Unfortunately, no. However, we have made a vague assumption that a dark force surrounds us and this place."

"Are we alone in this area?"

"We are not certain; we have not had the chance to send out a search party yet. Will you, Tadakatsu, lead a search nearby to find out if there are any others?"

"It is an honor, my lord."

With that, Tadakatsu stood up and walked out of the tent, signaling to his elite troops to follow him. Stepping through the gate out into the vast plains again, he started marching his troops in the direction of the unknown, slowly leaving the camp behind them.

Da Ji grinned and smiled at Himiko. She had planned for this day to save Orochi and then wreak havoc with him as her new master. She looked toward Himiko with evil eyes and before the young girl noticed, she smiled friendly at her. She then made a mental note in her mind to be on guard of Himiko in case she had a change of mind in future about joining others.

Himiko can be innocent...but not stupid. She thought.

She then glanced toward the fog and saw an army leaded by Tadakatsu Honda. She smiled and decided to hatch a plan. She decided to meet with him. She danced toward her way to the mightest warrior in sengoku era and then smiled.

"Welcome...What brings you here? Hmm? What's your name, my dear?" asked Da Ji as she smiled, dancing around the man.

Tadakatsu soon arrived in a place where he could no longer make his way back to camp or anywhere… except for the mountain, which seemed very ominous. They were close to its foot, and either fog or mist surrounded the army. Tadakatsu wasn't afraid of any danger out here, but he did admit to himself that he sort of felt… uneasy. But he continued his march forward to look for any neighboring camps or armies around here. And yes, they could be friend or foe, ally or adversary.

It was just then that Tadakatsu could make out two figures in the near distance, although their faces were hidden by the murky view. One of the men came running toward them, actually more close to dancing, and soon he could find that "he" wasn't a "he," but rather a she. Dressed in strange clothes uncommon to what Tadakatsu was used to, she asked:

"Welcome...What brings you here? Hmm? What's your name, my dear?"

Tadakatsu was hesitant. This was practically the middle of nowhere, and this strange woman seemed to act as she was… used to it. And she was also an unknown person. But if he was to succeed in his search mission, Tadakatsu answered her, gripping his spear tightly.

"I am Tadakatsu Honda, of the Tokugawa army. We have camped near this place, on the way to our destination, and I have been sent to see if there would be any… friendly units around here."

Tadakatsu had decided to tell most of the truth, although he had hidden the most important fact on how he had arrived. It was indeed a great mystery, in what way they had all been teleported to the unknown…

"Oh you are welcome to join us, Tadakatsu. Say...Would you like to fight a VERY STRONG opponent? His name is Orochi, a serpent king and has the power that rivals of a deity. Would you like to free him as he was imprisoned by those pesky mystics?" asked Da Ji playfully as she waited for response from Tadakatsu Honda.

I-I need to get myself out of here...... Okuni was getting goosebumps. She gathered all her courage and slowly moved her left foot, then her right...... This isn't so bad...... She continued walking, looking from left to right for any signs of people. She could hear the sound of horses stampeding in the distance. Okuni brightened up and ran towards the direction that the noise is coming from. She ran for a while, stopped and panted. Normally, Mikos don't need to do alot of running. After a few seconds or so, she continued running towards the noise. She could hear the stampeding getting louder, she could also hear people laughing. Then, she saw a flag. To be more specific, the ODA flag. It can only mean one thing. The direction that she was running towards lies the Oda army. She froze for a moment and her feet stood rooted to the ground. Her eyes widened. She ran as fast as she could towards the Oda army and started screaming loudly, "Keiji! Keiji!"

'Orochi…?'

Tadakatsu recalled the vague memories of the old stories he had been told since he was young. If he remembered accurately, the demonical serpent king, the very evil of the land, could bring hell to the world at his own will… He could summon his minions with a flick of his hand, and they would serve their master without a word or thought of doubt. But Orochi had been captured and imprisoned by the gods… as far as Tadakatsu knew.

"A strong opponent, huh?"

Although he knew that he mustn't get his arrogance take control, as he had learned over some past experiences, Tadakatsu admitted to himself that he was eager to meet a worthy opponent, at last. And he also had a strong feeling that the strange and mysterious happenings had something to do with the serpent king.

"I see. Will you lead the way?"

"Okay...first, we have to get rid of those mystic lackeys.." said Da Ji as she pointed to the direction of the mystic defense forces.

Gyuki grunted as Dodemeki just gave off a "hmph" sound as Da Ji led them toward the battlefield of the mystic army...together with Tadakatsu.

"Slice them up for me, would ya? Orochi is being held captive by them!" falsely cried Da Ji.

Oda Army

As he still marches with his army to the Mystic camp with his lovely wife Noh and loyal bodyguard Ranmaru he strokes the patch of hair on his chin and smirks to himself "There can only be one Demon King in this land.." Nohime smirks to herself looking over at Nobunaga "We'll surely win my love these fools use parlour games which amuse children and women" she says confidently referring to the use of magic "Is that so.." Nobunaga says quizzically, Ranmaru catches up with Nobunaga "My Lord we're nearly at the camp" Ranmaru say bowing "Good.. go inform the others" Ranmaru nods to Nobubaga's reply and quickly heads off to the others.

At the Alliance main camp near Si Shui Gate...

Cao Cao watched Gongsun Zan stride out of the tent nonchantly and turned back the yellow clad Yuan Shao.

"Just look at you, always making people angry..." muttered Cao Cao, shaking his head. He did not like Yuan Shao, and was jealous of the power and troops he had. Power and troops which Yuan Shao did not deserve with his wit. One day, Cao Cao would get what Yuan Shao had. His ambition to rule China could not be stopped.

"Gongsun Zan is going to make his move soon...Shall we?" he asked impatiently.

~Hanbei~

Having approached the tents, he just spotted a smaller group of people, some in armor and with weapons, others - like the lady - not looking so battle-ready.  
They looked strange to his eyes, especially the way of clothes they wore. Certainly they were nothing that was common in Japan. Not that he knew where he had ended up anyway.

Figuring that if he didn't knew them, they were very unlikely to know him, he choose to play his 'I'm a cute, harmless kid' card. Not that they'd believe his age anyway, even if he told them.

Stepping up he addressed them. "Uhm... Excuse me? I'm afraid I've gotten very lost. Could you perhaps tell me where I am?", he inquired politely, bowing slightly.

Jiang Wei spotted a young man, dressed in weird outfit he had never seen before. He quickly grabbed his double War trident and approached him, pointing his spear at the young boy, but he noticed this boy is incredibly charming and cute! He lowered his guard for a bit but still is on cautious as he lowered his weapon.

"Halt...this is Alliance main camp. State your name...please?" said Jiang Wei, while trying to avoid looking at the young man in the eyes...

Darn...he is so cute... thought Jiang Wei. If he was a girl...perhaps...NO! I mustn't think that. Duty above all else! Jiang Wei then figured out as he made a mental note in his mind to be cautious of this...foreigner.

Yun Lu gave a light bow in return to Zhao Yun. "Ah, the Dragon of Changshan, nice to meet you," she said with a bright smile. "Has something happened? Lord Gongsun Zan looks like he is in a rush."

A young man...no boy from the looks of it, in strange attire approached them, but Jiang Wei had gone to stop him first. Yun Lu observed the young boy, training her eyes on his strange hat before looking down at his shoes in curiosity. She wondered how he could mantain balance on those strange clogs. Jiang Wei was pointing his spear at the stranger, but Yun Lu decided not to intervene and leave Jiang Wei to interrogate the boy. She finished up her meat bun and dusted her hands of any crumbs as she watched the intruder.

"I wonder who he is..." she said to no one in particular.

"Alliance main camp?", the youth Hanbei replied confused, before smiling lightly at the teen-looking male, bowing once more. "My name is Shigeharu Takenaka."  
Straightening out once more he looked the other straight in the eye - or tried to. Somehow the other was avoiding his gaze.

"Usually this would be the point where I'd say that it is a pleasure to meet you, but...", he glanced down at the still poised spear.  
"Could you perhaps tell me what this alliance is about?... I'm afraid I have absolutly no idea what you are talking about.", he inquired, still clam and polite.

He also felt the eyes of others on him, but decided to put his main focus on this one. The black haired one couldn't help the soft shiver going through his body as a breeze passed by, feeling even colder to the small adult.

Jiang Wei then lowered his spear.

"You must be a foreigner. This is Ancient China, 189.A.D. The alliance forces are leaded by Yuan Shao and within the forces lies Sun Jian, Cao Cao and Liu Bei, along with Gongsun Zan, Yuan Shu and others. We are battling against Dong Zhuo's forces in the coming battle of Si Shui Gate..."

Jiang Wei noticed something is wrong with the boy, he is sick!

"Quick, I will get a medic and doctor soon! Just hold on! Tell me your origin later!" exclaimed Jiang Wei as he looked despairingly for anyone available to send words to military doctor...

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP THIS BOY!!!" screamed Jiang Wei at the top of his lungs.

A... Ancient China?!  
Wait. He actually knew a bit about this. It must be some time after Sun Tzu, the legendary master strategist who's scrolls he'd been reading among other stuff.  
How the heck had he ended up not only in an entirely different country, but TIME too?!

The information had shocked him quite and he'd felt the blood leaving his face. Apparently the other one had noticed that too, as he was backing off. A moment later he winced at the sheer volume and tried to smile encouragingly and was about to proclaim that it wasn't that bad, when his words were promptly swallowed by a sudden cough.

Instantly he slapped his free hand over his mouth and tried to stop it, but without success. Instead the surprising force of it made him fall down to his knees, his weapon falling to the ground as he now pressed both hands to his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as pain shoot through his chest like small thunderstrikes.  
As sudden as it had come it was gone again and Shigeharu was left gasping for air. Hesitantly glancing at his hands he was glad to notice that at least this time he hadn't coughed up any blood.

"Uhm... sorry for that.", he tried to apologize and rise to his feet, but promptly swayed on his footwear and felt on his very bottom with a soft "Ouch".  
Today... just wasn't his day, was it?

While in the main tent, Yuan Shao pondered a while before announcing his decision in the main tent.

"All units, to battle then! I shall join the battle as the commander while the rest of you... TO YOUR POSITIONS!" said Yuan Shao as he prepared for battle as he wore his armor and armed his Noble Sword with him, after everyone left the main tent to prepare for battle.

"Hmm...I hope I don't have to dirty my hands fighting those...unruly ruffians! Damn Dong Zhuo..." said Yuan Shao as he sliced an display helmet off with his sword because it reminded him of Dong Zhuo's tyranny in Luo Yang because he was the one who earned the Emperor's favor...

"So we are now heading to battle against this villain, we must win this battle in order to bring order to the Han and loosen the grip of Dong Zhou's control!" Liu Bei nods and quickly takes his two blades, sheathing them Guan Yu and Zhang Fei stand by side him "Brother you have my spear at your disposal" Guan says followed by "As you have mine Brother!" Zhang Fei says heartedly taking a big sip from the barrel of wine before following out Liu and Yu.

Ma Chao notices the Coalition moving and takes his spear from the weapon rack which he layed it upon "Come Jiang Wei it's time to show them the prowess of our army, we should get to our positions!" Ma Chao shouts merrily as he tugs on Jiang Wei to come with him but before doing so he quickly glances over to Ma Yun Lu "Sister why are you here, the battlefield is no place for a lady but since your here we shall put an end to Lu Bu and show them the prowess of the warriors of Liang!" He nods.

Yun Lu answered to Jiang Wei's desperate shout by rushing to get a medic to tend to the foreigner.

"Hey..." Yun Lu didn't know the boy's name and said the first thing that came to her. "Kid...are you alright?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned to the medic beside her. "Take care of him."

"The doctor will see to you...but we have a battle to fight now..." said Yun Lu as she looked at the rushing soldiers around her taking up their arms. "Please take care. Come on Jiang Wei, we should go!"

Yun Lu rushed towards the weapons rack and took her dual double sided short spears as Ma Chao took his spear.

"Sister why are you here, the battlefield is no place for a lady but since your here we shall put an end to Lu Bu and show them the prowess of the warriors of Liang!" said Ma Chao.

"A lady I may be, but I can fight, brother," said Yun Lu impatiently. Men underestimated the ability of women, and that got on her nerves. She twirled her spears a bit before saddling her horse. "And showing them what warriors of Liang are capable of, I will!" she shouted confidently. With skill and grace, she swung herself on the horse like a well trained horseman and grabbed the reins. "Come on brother, what are you waiting for?"

Sun Chun, the military doctor, rushed up to the young boy, a small sack in his hand. The pouch contained his neccessary items for any wounds or gashes, but not enough to cure any other illnesses that the bodies carried around. Approaching the boy, Chun soon realized that he was suffering under a heavy series of coughing, and by the looks and sound of it, it was definitely more than a cold. This could be serious and possibly fatal... A lung problem would have been the closest assumption.

"Please, follow me to my tent, and I shall tend to your illness there. This place is exposed as it is, and a battle is brewing nearby."

With that, Chun led the man to his tent, not very far away.

Jiang Wei quickly calmed himself down as he watched the doctor take Hanbei away. He heaved a sigh of relief as he then replied to Ma Yun Lu.

"You are right...we must win this battle!" commented Jiang Wei.

He quickly went to his weapon rack and grabbed his double war trident and a normal trident called Blink and followed after Ma Yun Lu. On his way, he met Ma Chao.

"To battle, Lord Ma Chao, and to victory as well in the name of the Han!" exclaimed Jiang Wei.

Meanwhile at Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao location in the camp...

"uh.. sister I think we should quickly eat and see our husbands before they enter battle!" Da Qiao goes to grab some Dimsum in a hurry pulling Xiao along as she eats Da Qiao for the first time acted out of manner maybe it was the nerves that she may not she her beloveded or that some unfortunate event may occur on the battlefield but all she wants is to see Sun Ce before he departs whether she goes with him or not.

Xiao Qiao blinked twice as she watched her older sister's actions. She had never seen her sister act that way before. Xiao Qiao grabbed some dim sum and ate hastily, her eyes never leaving her sister. Sometimes, I wish the world isn't so complicated. The younger Qiao wondered about the countless things she don't understand. She took another bite out of the bun in her hand, I will do my best to make Sis and Zhou Yu proud! Maybe I should defeat that Lu Bu! Zhou Yu will be sooooooo proud of me! She turned her attention back to her sister, What is she so worried about?

Da Qiao looks at her sister suspiciously and shrugs slightly "I think im getting worred about nothing.. hmm" Da continues to look at her sister and then at what remains of her dimsum and looks up in thought "Aha! Sister take care im going to pick some fruit and food for Sun Ce's and Zhao Yu's return! bye" Da Qiao nods and quickly heads off to find the fruit for her beloved and Zhou Yu. I should get some for Xiao hope she likes the fruit well she should

At Cao Cao's forces tent...

"Let's move, it is time we show Dong Zhuo what true power really means," said Cao Cao, wielding the Sword of Heaven.

"Yes my lord!" shouted Cao Ang. He grabbed his sword and put on his helmet. Cao Pi sheathed his dual swords and strode out behind his brother and father.

Cao Cao gathered his army before him. "Today, we shall crush the tyrant Dong Zhuo as a combined strength with the many warlords here in this Alliance!"

His soldiers cheered, raising their weapons in eagerness for battle.

"And, we shall also fight better and fiercer than the any of the other ally forces!" declared Cao Cao. "We will show all, the might of Wei!"

Cao Pi smirked as the soldiers cheered once again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

"Stay safe, brother," said Cao Ang with a smile.

Cao Pi nodded. "You too."

At the mystics' main camp...

Taigong Wang was in the mystic army camp ordering round his troops and rushing around for his upcoming battle. Then all the troops stop to see an army march into the camp. Taigong Wang walked slowly towards them seeing a mighty woman atop a horse leading the army.

"Are you Taigong Wang" asked the woman.

"Yes, i am who might you be?" he replied.

"I am Ginchiyo Tachibana, Lord and Lady of the Tachibana" answered Ginchiyo.

She said dismounting her horse and then bowing.

" And myself and the Tachibana clan are hear to help you in your battle" She continued.

"Well, your help is most appreciated." said Taigong Wang.

"I would also like to say that the Oda army has been seen coming to the camp" said Ginchiyo.

"Hmm...well we best have everything prepared for when they arrive." commented Taigong Wang.

Somewhere in the mystic realm...

"Argh......." Yukimura groaned.

"Uh......" Kunoichi rubbed her forehead and opened her right eye slowly, followed by her left eye. The first thing she saw was her master kneeling in front of her. At least, it looked like kneeling. Kunoichi watched in silence as he stood up. There was a few seconds of silence as they looked at each other. Yukimura looked away and picked up his Dragon Tail, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." the shinobi shrugged. The red warrior shot her a look. She stared back innocently. Yukimura turned away and walked around the area, hoping to find clues of where they are, "We can not sit around doing nothing, get up."

"Fine, fine," Kunoichi jumped onto her feet and brushed the dirt away from her clothes, "You need to learn to chill," She stretched her arms and yawned. The red warriors either didn't hear her words or just ignored them cause he didn't respond, he just continued walking. The shinobi picked up her Kushinada and ran forward to catch up with her master.

They had been together for as long as she could remember. Okay, maybe not THAT long but still very long. At first, Kunoichi was reluctant to join Yukimura when Shingen had just hired her but after they had been together for some time...... Kunoichi had made up her mind to serve him to her last breathe.

At Alliance main camp, Medic Tent

Sima Yi stepped into the tent to see the sick boy along a table, and a medic he was unacquainted with looming over him. He had arrived as reinforcements for Lord Cao Cao in this battle but as it was Cao Cao had not moved out yet. So he decided to, more or less, screw around until he felt it was an appropriate time to enter.

He looked at the boy curiously. Such odd cloths. He then turned to the medic. "I had heard someone was sick with a horrid cough. I expected to see Jia along that bed. Who is this boy? How bad is his illness?" the strategist ask using his "I order you" tone he was oh so accustomed to.

Sun Chun turned his head to face the opening of the tent as a young man walked in. He at once recognized the latter as Sima Yi, the brilliant strategist of Cao Cao. For most, it would be a great honor to be able to meet the man at such close distance, but for Chun, anything happened. He was accustomed to seeing great generals on the battlefield. However, this did not mean he was lacking respect; in fact, he was honored much at such a sudden visit from the tactician, alone.

"General Sima, what a pleasure to see you," he said.

After hearing the general's demanding questions, Chun responded to the "interrogations":

"This young boy here is the one suffering from a possible lung problem. I have yet to find out fully his symptoms; first, he requires rest from his journey. If you wish, shall I report to you my results?"

Though ignoring it completely Yi did appreciate the groveling and it gave him some high marks for this medic. He stalled his answer for a moment, scanning the boy's outfit. Firstly it was way too bulky for him. No telling mow many times he tripped over it. Secondly there were some symbols on his cloths similar to Chinese but were not. But the most noticeable thing about it was how much it looked to be the robe of a strategist... That got his attention.

"...Yes. I want to know when he's moving again. But for now you just make sure to get him moving. He won't be useful to me not breathing." Sima Yi said, crossing his arms imposingly. "Is there a way to hasten the process? I have men to spare."

"I must apologize, good sir, but this man needs rest and nothing else. We must wait patiently for his recovery, but I shall do my best to put him back into good shape as quickly as possible. Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience, general."

With that, Sun Chun swiftly took a few herbs and medical ingredients, attempting to brew a typical treatment for most lung illnesses.

"Sir, I promise you that I shall not fail you."

"I'll hold you to that then." And with that final snide remark the strategist exited the tent, walking about the camp as the cold air whipped across his face and flapping his robe against the wind. "Strong wind today. But it's blowing toward us. Hopefully, if Dong Zhuo's as stupid as he is fat, he wont be able to figure out to use that against us."

He looked over to his men whom were currently eating on rice, napping, or just generally goofing off. This of course caused a vein in Yi's head to pump profusely. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Get your sorry asses back in line now!"

Naturally, they all lined up under 5 seconds, half of them scared ****less and the other half about to beg for their lives.

"Useless..."

Having to be helped walking was slightly humiliating and usually Hanbei insisted on walking by himself, but right now he didn't have much of a choice, nor did he have the energy. He made sure however, to keep his 'shield' with him.

Laying down inside the warmer tent, that also offered a good protection against the cold wind, certainly helped a bit already to settle somewhat down.  
He still couldn't completely get the coughing under control, but he got in enough breaths to avoid passing out.  
The newcomer entering the field made him mentally twitch slightly at his arrogance, as did his words. He wondered just what it was that made the other male interested in him so much.

Oh well. He'd have to be careful at what he did and said. In the back of the corner he dimly remembered how the battle had gone - it was after all one of those ending up in historical records.  
Lu Bu would provide to be the major obstacles, but if those soon-to-be Shu people distracted and occupied him enough, others could slip by to take care of Dong Zhou.

The warmth was starting to seep into his body and while his coughing did slow down, he couldn't help but watch the stranger taking care of him grind the herbs in preparation for some medicine.  
That would most likely be even more bitter than his own.  
He pulled a slight grimace, remembering the bitterness of it, before putting his hand up to cover his mouth as a few more, yet weaker coughs made his chest tremble.

"What is that?", he finally asked in a break, surprised at how horse his voice sounded all of sudden. That and the fact that he felt rather thirsty and dried out.  
The other man had left earlier and he did feel a bit more comfortable around this one.

"It's a medicine that will hopefully cure your illness. I'm not sure that it will work at once; maybe it could take a longer period."

As he replied, Sun Chun noticed that the boy's voice revealed his parched throat. Of course, he had been on a weary trip here. He chastised himself for being so careless and forgetful after all his years of work. Hurrying to get a cup of warm water from a boiling pot, he brought it to the young man.

"So… What is your name?" he asked as he turned to the small table to resume working on the medicine.

He gave a hesitant smile as his 'fear' was confirmed. He did doubt it could cure him, but perhaps it would help improve his health. After all the medicine should be less developed than in his time.

Hmm... But then again China DID have different herbs and had always amazed with developments in that department. Perhaps the knowledge had just been lost?

Well, he'd see pretty soon if it was working or not. No need to get his hopes up just yet.  
"I see.", he simply replied calmly, watching him working and accepting the cup of water with a blink and grateful smile.  
Carefully he blew over the surface before tilling it up to take the first sip, that seemed to be sucked up the moment it came in contact with his skin. Not that it really did, but it felt that way. As he swallowed, he could feel exactly the road the liquid travelled down, until it settled in his chest and spread warmth there.

Taking a few more careful sips he felt himself relaxing a bit more, thought still keeping his guard up.  
"Takenaka Shigeharu.", he answered politely, hesitating for a moment, then inquiring. "May I ask you name in return?"

His eyes had settled onto the other man's hands for a while, thought he did absently check the tent for possible hidden weapons. At this point he couldn't tell if his helper was 'only' a healer or a warrior too, but sometimes the littlest things gave people away.

Not that he intended to provoke a fight, he did want to know what kind of situation he was to expect and already consider possible scenarios and how to react the proper way.

"Master Sima Yi!" A low ranked peon came running up to his general, bowing in his presence as he spoke. "We have report that Lord Cao Cao's army has begun movement and is engaging a warrior under the banner of 'Zhang'."

"Zhang, you say? I had heard of a stalwart warrior by the name of Zhang Liao mentioned in Dong Zhuo's ranks, stationed under Lu Bu." Sima Yi replied, mostly talking to himself rather than the peon. But against a man with that kind of reputation now may be a good opportunity to move out. Besides, if he chose to wait too long then he'd lose all chance of glory. "Ready the men to move out, I shall return shortly."

If only to satiate his curiosity, he decide to check on the sickling one last time as he entered the tent. Turns out it payed off as he could see the boy eying the entrance. "I see he's awake. Well done, medic." He said, unflinching emotionless visage peering down at the adolescent.

"...But I can tell you still have much work to do and he's in no mood for a friendly chatter. I'll return later, when your job is complete." Yi turned on his trademark smirk from the corner of his mouth. "Then you can tell me who's been teaching you about the ways of strategy." Telling by his expression he can see that he was right, the boy certainly did know a thing or two about battle. But he was younger than that Lu Xun he'd heard so much about so he didn't expect him to be of much use until later years. He was probably still in tutoring. But having received what he wanted from the small conversation he turned and exited the camp.

His men were ready and he mounted his black haired steed, hands crossed within his sleeves to hide the cold as he gave the order to move out. "We march, keep pace and be ready for battle." And with that, the Sima Yi army marched to provide support to Cao Cao.

-----

**End of Prelude**

Author's Note: Any comment is welcome as well as please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Flame Tiger Demon

Due to the magic Orochi has secretly casted before he was trapped and captured by the mystics, he had released some amount of demons known as the tiger demons. One of them is shaped like a orange tiger that erupt flames from its body and breath. Its name is Flame Tiger Demon, king of the normal Flame Tigers. It then summoned a few flame tigers along its side and decided to havoc chaos across the land of Ancient China.

They crept across the land near Si Shui gate and attacked various villages, pillaging foods in quick and painful ways as they teared their claws and teeth sink into the villagers' flesh. Many cried for heroes to come and save them...

The Flame Tiger Demon waved its sharp claws that looked like Kotaro Fuma's claws but it has hands that have claws on them. It stood up and growled at several soldiers sent by local magistrate and killed them easily.

Taigong Wang and Nu Wa were sat in a room when a sorcerer dressed in green silk clothes ran in carrying a bowl of water.

"My lady, and lord Taigong Wang, it seems orochi has cast some evil demon tigers in the land of man to cause chaos and destruction" He said before waving his hand across the water and then a sort of video of the tigers rampaging appeared.

Nu Wa stood up to take a closer look.

"Hmm...well i gues i better get going" Nu Wa said.

"No, thats exactly what orochi wants" Taigong wang said.

"Well, things have been going bad for him lately might as well give him something he wants"She said smirking before she dissapeared in a flash of light.

She then appeared at the world below houses and buildings were on fire and there was a terible stench.

5 Flame tigers spotted Nu Wa immediately as she is enchanting beauitful and she has mystical power as well. They growled and bellowed in grunt sounds as they quickly surround Nu Wa in a circle. They then erupt flame from their mouths and spout fire at Nu Wa... before 2 tigers slashing at Nu Wa with their claws.

Nu Wa then created an ice shield with her powers to fight off the flames the she rolled to the side and blocked the slashes with her shield and then went to stab one of them in it's head.......

The poor tiger cried and its head bled heavily before it stumbled to the ground, motionless and dead.

The remaining four tigers got angrier at their comrade death and decided to attack Nu Wa all at once. Two tigers tried to grab hold of Nu Wa's hands, forcing her wrists behind their back while the remaining two try to tear off Nu Wa's armor.

Nu Wa then kicked the two tigers infront of her and then did a backflip to pull hands straight and began slashing wildly at all the tigers after she had pulledher hands from the grasp of the tigers.

The Two tigers cried in pain as they were slashed. They immediately died in bloody mess while the other two tigers were wounded. Before they died, they called for 5 more tigers to avenge them...

The Five more tigers then shoot flame from their mouth followed by giving off flames of explosions that blew up two houses...They looked curiously at their graceful opponent...and wondered if she is dead.

Five Tigers dead. 15 more to go.

Nu Wa then slowly walked towards the tigers and smiled.

"Tut tut tut bad kitties."

She said before she jumped in the air firing two ice bolts and two tigers then faliing down slashing her rapier and throwing her shield towards the cats she giggled.

"Well we better get this over with" she said going off to look for some tigers.

Hanzo Hattori slowly stepped into the small village, isolated but still decently populated... hopefully. He had mysteriously been teleported to this unknown place; he had just been jumping out the window of the nobleman's house, into the rain, after he had successfully completed his mission as an assassin. The nobleman was dead, and it would lead to the eventual collapse of the clan; the Tokugawa would soon take over, easily conquering one of their petty rivals. And Hanzo would be credited extremely for the victory.

However, things changed as he realized that his feet never touched the ground as he leaped from the windowsill... at least, not for a while. He dropped to a white, fluffy surface after a few minutes of darkness, into a vast, open place; bright under the daylight, but cold due to... snow? He thought it was pouring rain back in... where he was supposed to be. Stepping up, he brushed the white snow off his armor and started to walk in a direction unknown. Fortunately, he had reached the village; food, shelter, and warmth... or so he thought.

As he walked into the town square, he heard a scream; a woman's voice. Then another series of yells and cries for help came as people started pouring out of the alleys and streets. Adults and children alike huddled together as tears rolled down their eyes. Turning his eyes in the direction from which they had come from, Hanzo saw several huge tigers, massive in size compared to the common animals; the only other difference about these, aside from their size, was the significant one: They were literally erupting in flames, their bodies bursting streams of fire.

"This is not a good place to be in," Hanzo muttered as he raised his sickle as self-protection.

The flame tiger sensed a sickle at its head and quickly poured out flame toward the chains as metal conducts heat. The flame caught on to the chain and traveled toward Hanzo before the metal blade of the chains sliced the tiger throat, killing it.

The remaining tigers quickly went to report to the Flame Tiger Demon, who was enraged. It gave out a huge roar as if it is doing a battle cry. It summoned some aggressive crows in the sky, who flew toward Hanzo.

The crows separated into 2 groups of 15 and went to attack Hanzo by pecking at his face, attempting to distract him while the four flame tigers continue to spread flames to engulf Hanzo...

Back to Nu Wa...

The Flame tigers spout out flaming bolts toward the ice bolts but their magic power proved to be not enough for the great mystic Nu Wa. The ice bolts swallowed up the flames and hit the Flame Tigers body, killing them. The remaining three tigers were attacked by Nu Wa's blade and had shield thrown to their heads. They died in a bloody mess, however, the Flame Tiger Demon had a plan. It gave a loud howl and 20 Snow Tigers arrived from unknown source, possibly be the Flame Tiger Demon's allies? That will be for the next part.

The 20 Snow Tigers immediately rushed toward Nu Wa and they were immune to Nu Wa's ice magic. They roared and all of them grabbed each part of Nu Wa body, restraining her movement while the remaining 5 Flame Tigers decided to use their final resort.

Their body glows brightly and flames surrounded them as their bodies fused into one BIG Flame Tiger, similar to the size of Gyuki, the boar like demon officer of Orochi. It then proceed to errupt the largest flame any mankind or mystic had never seen.... and aim them at Nu Wa's body before attempting to use its claws to tear off Nu Wa's breast armor protection by grabbing her body with one hand, attempting to embarrass her...

As the tigers started to act aggressive, Hanzo figured he had no other choice but to attack them, both for his life and possibly a future award… although the first seemed the top priority at the moment. Swinging his chain around, he flung his sickle at a tiger's head, aiming straight between its eyes. The sickle flew, the chain holding onto it and trailing behind…

The flame tiger sensed a sickle at its head and quickly poured out flame toward the chains as metal conducts heat. The flame caught on to the chain and traveled toward Hanzo before the metal blade of the chains sliced the tiger throat, killing it.

The remaining tigers quickly went to report to the Flame Tiger Demon, who was enraged. It gave out a huge roar as if it is doing a battle cry. It summoned some aggressive crows in the sky, who flew toward Hanzo.

The crows separated into 2 groups of 15 and went to attack Hanzo by pecking at his face, attempting to distract him while the four flame tigers continue to spread flames to engulf Hanzo...

Hanzo noticed the flames crawling along the chains of his weapon, quickly rushing toward his hand. As the sickle at the far end slashed through the flame tiger's throat, ending its life, Hanzo felt a surge of heat and pain in his palm as he let go of the steel handle at his end of the chain. Shaking his hand, he reached for the leather belt strapped onto his waist. With both hands, he pulled out two long darts; each was well poisoned and sharp enough to penetrate any flesh. As he saw the crows flying towards him on both sides, he back flipped onto a crumbled piece of stone before throwing the darts at two of them.

'Hopefully… Two birds with one shot…?'

But before he could watch what he had killed, Hanzo realized that the tigers had been creating a burning circumference of fire, the flames burning high and wild. As the tigers started to move in again, Hanzo quickly rushed over and picked up his sickle, which had almost fully cooled by now. Standing up with his weapon, he stepped back, careful not to get close to the fire, and walked onto a closed well. Standing on the clogged entrance, he looked at the advancing tigers, then the bothersome crows…

'Get rid of the pest before dealing with the bigger threat…?'

Hanzo brandished his sickle before flinging it high into the air, swinging it about among the estimated 15 crows to his left. Hopefully it would have a better effect than the couple of darts.

2 crows got hit and crashed onto the ground, dead apparently. The other 13 crows flew around Hanzo and continued to attack him by pecking his body.

10 crows were hit by the sickle blade of the chain and died. The other 3 crows combined with 15 crows into one Gigantic Crow that cried out loud. It then used its wings to blow away Hanzo...

Hanzo was quite shocked as he witnessed the scene in front of him, the crows forming together into one gigantic, monstrous bird. With its huge, dark wings, it flapped an enormous gust of wind at the ninja's. The wind slammed into his body, and he suddenly found himself flying up, then hanging there for a brief moment, before heading back down, away from where he had just stood; far away from the well, and right next to the ring of fire.

Scrambling to his feet, Hanzo quickly evaded the leaping flames and rushed towards the giant crow, taking a handful of darts in his palm, holding them in his left hand. Brandishing his sickle, he made a false attack at the bird before swinging it at one of the stone bars upholding the small roof atop the well. The sickle hung onto the bar, and with the momentum of his dash, Hanzo was flung at the bird's chest. Holding his darts ready, Hanzo struck down where the bird's chest would be.

The big bird isn't dead yet as its chest was wounded with a huge bleeding gash. It quickly used its gigantic beak to attempt to grab Hanzo and swallow him up...

Hanzo landed lightly on the ground beside the huge crow as the latter shrieked in pain at the wound in its chest. The blood had stained Hanzo's armor, too, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Hopefully the bird had been killed by the attack… But then, there were the flame tigers surrounding them. Stepping back just in case the bird's body decided to fall dead onto his direction, Hanzo quietly watched the monster, his hand firmly gripping his sickle; the latter had been freed from the bar when he had executed the attack and leaped back down.

'If this doesn't work, I'd better change my darts to something quicker.'

Just then, the black bird turned to Hanzo and reached down, attempting to grab him with its huge beak. Hanzo decided to run, but as he started to make a dash for somewhere safe, he felt something hard clamping onto both sides of his waist. As the beaks crashed into the ninja's body, Hanzo prepared his sickle for what would… hopefully be the final blow.

The crow tilted back its head, and Hanzo felt himself falling into the deep hole that was its throat. It smelled disgusting in there, in the middle of the mouth, but Hanzo flung his sickle upwards, attempting to pin it into the inside of the bird's throat.

The giant crow's throat was internally bleeding as a result of Hanzo's clever attacks from the inside. It suffered a lot of bleeding and wounds inside its body. It then coughed out blood and vomited Hanzo out of its body, with blood stain on his clothes.

It then gave off a loud screech before falling to the ground, and dispersed into smaller dead crows. The dead crows then dissolved into dust...

Hanzo felt himself being propelled out of the crow's beak, a blob of blood trailing behind him and finally smashing itself into him. Falling on his back, the ninja scrambled up and stepped back as the large monster slowly stumbled onto the ground. The latter suddenly split into numerous more birds before they all turned to dust. Hanzo sighed in relief and looked down at his heavily blood-stained clothes. He himself wasn't wounded, thankfully, except for the small pain in his waist muscles from the beak grabbing him. Picking up his sickle, which had fallen to the ground when he fell, he looked up.

He had almost forgotten the ring of fire he was surrounded in, and how the flame tigers had been waiting for Hanzo to finish his battle with the crow. Were the tigers so intelligent as to know to exhaust the enemy before the attack? Grinning under his mask at this silly thought, Hanzo rushed toward a nearby tiger before boosting himself off a large stone, his sickle above his head and ready to plunge into the beast's head.

The flame tiger shot out a bolt of flame at Hanzo but it bounce off a huge rock as Hanzo leapt off a huge stone and crashed his sickle onto the poor kitty's head. Its cried out of blood gushing out from its wound and then fell dead on the ground. The other flame tigers got angrier as they watched their comrade died. They all decided to grab and bite Hanzo...by using their claws to attempt to grab him and chew on his flesh with sharp razor teeth...

Hanzo landed on top of the dead corpse of the flame tiger, its body no longer erupting in flames, but rather releasing dark smoke, as if it had been burnt to death. He stepped off its bloody, still warm head, and looked around to see where the three other tigers were. But as he did so, he heard a huge roar behind him and jumped away just in time, thanks to his instincts, to avoid his body being torn to pieces. The tiger jumped past him, its claws spread long and wide. A razor-sharp claw almost reached Hanzo's chest, missing only by a few inches.

Hanzo fell with a thud onto the ground, but quickly sprang up. However, as he pushed himself upward into the air for a fraction of a moment, he felt something sharp in his back. It started to grow, and suddenly he felt pain tearing through his flesh. His armor torn, the blood could clearly be seen through the large gash in his body. Screaming, he rolled over behind a broken stone pillar and sat there, expecting his doom soon.

'But then again, I can't really give up…'

Holding his sickle tight, he jumped high into the air, above the pillar, and flung it at a flame tiger's head, while he shot a handful of darts at another.

"DIE!!!"

At Nu Wa's side...

Nu Wa smiled as she saw the 20 snow tigers arrived.

"Hm....well lets see how good you lot are" smirked Nu Wa as she got ready in her fight stance.

She said running towards them firing 7 ice bolts each at different tigers then she slices seven times each trying to hit a different tiger then jumps back defending herself with her shield.

The different snow tigers opened their mouth wide open to absorb the ice bolts and they did so successfully. They were then sliced seven times, which cause wounds to appear all over their bodies quickly. They growled in pain as blood gushing out from their wounds as they all fell dead on the ground, colder than Nu Wa thought.

Nu Wa laughed at the easy death of the snow tiger and continued to walk on.

"Hmph, Where are you tiger demon your minions are no match for me come out and face me yourself!"

She shouted out trying to provoke the tiger demon.

The Flame Tiger Demon, or known as King of the Flame tigers, appeared in front of Nu Wa as it walked out of its hiding place. It growled and howled a few times before speaking in human language.

"Did you think I would come out so easily?! Hehehe..." smiled the flame Tigers as it chanted magic and summoned FLAMING MAGICAL ropes and bound Nu Wa's arms, wrists and hands behind her back, forcing her arms to be secured tightly behind her back. Her legs, ankles and shins were tied in similar fashion.

It smiled and laughed before opening its mouth to try and devour the mystic female to strengthen its power...

"Hahaha...can't move now, stupid woman! Lord Orochi had planned all these! Too bad, your husband and brother Fu Xi couldn't come and save you...HAHAHA!"

Nu Wa looked up towards the tiger demon which had it's mouth wide open ready to engulf her.

"You're such a fool do you think i need their help, well then you must be more stupid then i thought, you animal!!"

She shouted before summong a ice bolt directly at the tigers mouth and then began trying to destroy the ropes that bound her with her magic.

The Flame Tiger Demon immediately throw out a bolt of flame and dissolved the ice bolt. It watched as Nu Wa is trying to destroy the ropes, but this only serve to tighten the grip of the ropes and add on to her pains. It began to laugh then it taunted Nu Wa.

"I thought you are like... DON'T TOUCH ME! Muhahahha! What's wrong with your foolish ego?" laughed the king of flame tigers.

Nu Wa closed her eyes and then began to say words quietly to herself, then she began to glow and a large noise could be heard from the sky. The sky then lit blue and seen coming down was an ice phoenix and it was diving down towards the demon..........

"WAAA?!" yelled the Flame Tiger Demon in surprise and shock as he was frozen and damaged by the ice phoenix, which then disappeared in a strange amount of icy rains that rained down on the injured Demon. It roared painfully as it was damaged... The ropes disappeared and vanished into thin air as Nu Wa was freed from her bonds.

"What...did you do to me?!" said the flame tiger demon as it was frozen...It can't move! It then spout flames of highest temperature to attempt to melt the ice surrounding him.

Nu Wa then quickly grabbed her rapier and walk towards the beast.

"hmm...it seems someone under estimated me..."

She said placing her rapier on his head, ready to stab him if he melts too much ice or moves.

"Now tell me what orochi has planned you vile cretin!"

She remains with her rapier pressed against his head incase he moves or tries to get away, or melts the ice.

"Orochi...says he will escape and create a new chaos and timeline for the ANCIENT CHINA! BAHAHHAHA! ARGH!!!" screamed the Flame Tiger Demon as it had reached its end. The ice broke into pieces as they scattered around the ground, taking the flame tiger demon to wherever it came from in the first place. The rest of the flame tigers were slain by Hanzo.

Nu Wa scoffed at the icy remains of the demon, and slwoly walked off to the battle of wu hang mountains..

Hanzo stood among the many dead bodies of the tigers. Smoke rose around him, surrounding him and slightly blocking his sight. As the wind slowly started to blow, the black air flowed away, carried along with the current. As the place seemed to clear, silence falling upon it, Hanzo looked around to see the people slowly peeking out from behind destroyed structures and buildings. The ring of flame around the town square died down, leaving a circumference of burnt sand.

"Is it… over?" Hanzo muttered to himself, checking the alleys with his keen eyes.

All was silent. The tigers had all been killed, completely crushed. As he let out his breath, Hanzo finally felt the pain his back come back to him. Trying to keep the screaming inside, he fell onto the ground, clutching the wound. Was there none there to help him? Soon the villagers slowly approached him, ready to heal their rescuer. At first Hanzo instinctively reached out to the helping hands. But then, he realized that he wasn't safe to be with others. He wasn't an ordinary man.

'A ninja will not mingle with the common folk…'

Pushing his body up, Hanzo stood silently for a moment before reaching for a pouch hanging onto his belt. Putting his hand in it, he took out a small capsule. Flicking off the top with his thumbnail, he raised his arm for a brief fraction of a second before flinging the capsule on the ground. A tiny explosion occurred, not dangerous; rather, it released smoke into the air. As the villagers gasped in surprise, Hanzo quickly flipped away and into the afternoon.


End file.
